


Stellaris 2: this time it's not Stellaris 1 - An EmetWoL Valentione's Week Compilation

by Dadbeat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Blood, Body Horror, Body Worship, Cloaca, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eye Gouging, Fluff, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Screenshots, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadbeat/pseuds/Dadbeat
Summary: Hahaha what am I even doing? A compilation of all the EmetWoL Valentione's Week prompts. Can and will vary wildly in content and scope.All of the really wretched stuff is in prompt 2 so far. Mind the tags.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 22





	1. Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was going great until prompt 2 and then it went OFF THE RAILS and I can't post this sin raw on twitter so YOU GET IT ALL ON AO3 EARLY. GRATS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E for Ew they h*ld h*nds  
> Chapter-specific tags: Body Worship, Cuddling, Fluff

**Day 1: Love Letter**

He writes a love letter in his touch. Wandering hands send his sentiments back home with each trace of the jaw, every cup of the cheek. Fingers tap at long, tapered brows before fisting in his hair, using the cropped strands to pull their owner closer, closer.

Emet-Selch does not need the encouragement. He is more than happy to lean into each caress, shrugging himself up onto his elbows to enhance the contact until their bodies press flush and their hearts thrum synchronized through that thin barrier of skin and muscle.

After a moment, the ascian chuckles.

“Are you quite finished?” His gilt gaze peeks from beneath his lids like the morning streaming from below the closed curtains. “Or will you continue to insist on--” Altruoix turns, kisses him fully, sending Emet-Selch spluttering, “--on  _ interrupting _ my rest?”

Altruoix nibbles at the corner of Emet-Selch’s mouth, his face sandwiched between his own and his grasp. He merely snorts in response, his elbow pushing Emet-Selch flat to the bed, limbs encircling his torso. He tucks his head into Emet-Selch’s neck, less a man than a large, ungainly blanket.

“I would  _ never _ ,” Altruoix says, entirely sincere. “Go back to sleep, you infant.”

<<Hmph.>> Half-muffled beneath him, as Emet-Selch grasps for Altruoix’s ass. A penned line of his own. “An insult befitting of one, to be sure.”

_ Message received. _


	2. The moment they fell in love / Teasing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT THEY FELL IN LOVE IN THE BAD END ALSO THERE IS SOME TEASING SO I SUPPOSE IT FITS
> 
> Rating: Haha NSFW and in defiance of good taste and the spirit of this entire event  
> Tags specific to this chapter: Bad End, Body Horror, Eye Gouging, Angst and Tragedy, Cloaca, Mind Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

**Day 2: The moment they fell in love / Teasing**

It would have been trivial to find Altruoix, his sight and aether sense as it was, but Emet-Selch hardly needs to. The trail of slick blood and feathers across Amaurot gives him away, and he finds the Warrior of Light and Darkness curled up in a corner of the capitol building, head tucked neatly behind his knees and newly sprouted wings draped over top his thin frame.

The elezen gives a full, long shudder as the other man approaches. He’s terribly overestimated himself - the journey alone has brought his body to his limit, and the added revelations within the city send his already addled mind to its breaking point. He dimly knows who this is: Friend, family, love. But he doesn’t know how, and the chief thing that matters is the _relief_ his blessed dark brings.

“Foolish, to come by yourself. Admirable, to follow my instruction. I half expected you to show up with your friends. It would have been quite terrible to kill them in front of you.”

It had been a simple choice. He would rather give Emet-Selch the satisfaction of victory than make his friends watch him turn. Something inside Altruoix _twists_ and he cries out, half scream, half sob.

“Please.”

Emet-Selch squats down, much like before, on Mt. Gulg. Altruoix is sure the words are meant to be sneered, but despite the ascian’s best efforts the tone is gentle. 

“Please what?” 

Despite knowing what exactly he needs to say, it’s a struggle to keep the train of thought. White slices open his arms and legs into neat, golden spirals. Another pair of wings fights its way out the skin of his back. It’s all so bright, too bright, and he presses his hands to his eyes but he _cannot keep that Light out_ \- it’s him, it’s _inside_ him, it is everything he is and everything he’s becoming. He presses harder, harder until there’s a _POP_ and a brief spot of pain and with the horror of what he’s just done there is a moment of _clarity--_

“ _Please_ .” What’s left of his eyes drips down his face with his tears. “ _Touch me, Hades. Gods, just touch--”_

He doesn’t get to ask twice. Emet-Selch pounces on Altruoix, his arms suddenly much too long, that darkness so much _larger_ now than it had been a moment before. He throws himself into the embrace, teeth and claws and wings scrabbling to press into it, to tear it apart and free and devour the aether within. A long, clawed finger presses to his mouth, and without thought he latches on, a suckling newborn as his form unfurls, fully - as large as the thing that holds him, purring monstrously as pinfeathers across his body fluff, tail long and sleek and tipped in black, black like the lips latched around his lover and drinking his essence. 

“Say it again,” Emet-Selch trembles as much as he does, now, holds him so tight that were he still mortal his form would have surely been crushed by it. Altruoix tilts his head, inquisitive. Still hungry. Still feeding.

He does not want to stop, but the creature pleads so sweetly. 

There’s a throbbing thing dripping bright tears from a slicked vent between his legs. So he asks, now, that second time. Says that name that feels so right.

 _ <<Touch me, Hades. T̴o̵u̸c̷h̴ ̶m̸e̸.̷>> _ **  
**

Whatever reaction Emet-Selch has, whatever rumbled pleasure or purr or prayer he might have made is drowned out by every synapse in Altruoix’s light-ravaged body screaming _ecstasy_ at the caress. His hips grind, snap - just as his mind _snaps_ just as _Hades_ snaps there is nothing but him him h̷͔͊ȋ̷̢m̴̧̎ h̶̼̭̍͊a̵̲̓d̴̯̮̔̕e̸̤̖͝s̸̝̉̂ ̷̺̕h̵̲͐̈́͜i̵̩̺͝͠m̵͓͉̈ ̶̖̫̮̖͑ͅa̷͔̜̒̓̂̆ẑ̷̖̖͎̍e̵̬̫̯̒̋̕m̵̫̾͆̑̈͂m̴̯̹̪̞͂́͂ͅ ̴͐̓͂͜m̸̼̗͈͇̄͋͛̃͠ ̶̥̪̽̄̍̂̈m̴͓̗̞̻͈͠--

then all is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this activity was supposed to be cute and fun where did i go wrong


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time a date night that was also a prank turned into a prank war between two idiots while the third egged them on and poor Jenomis is caught in the middle
> 
> Rating: G for Guess you get to find out your warrior of light friend is dating your ex emperor
> 
> Chapter-Specific Tags: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was like squeezing blood from a stone and i do not want to talk about it

**Day 3: Date**

Sure, he could have called in a favor. It would have been little trouble to inform them of precisely _who_ was renting the box. But the thought of using his status for material gain had always made Altruoix uncomfortable, and besides, it wasn't as though he didn't have the cash flow.

Not that it would have mattered otherwise. He would have paid _any_ price to see Elidibus's face beam like it does when they step off the boat and into port.

He'd never told Emet-Selch he lives here - well, owns land, close enough - let alone Elidibus. There's no easy answers for what to disclose to a couple of newly freed ascians, no reference nor guide, and it's simplest for him to keep secrets. It just so happens, though, that what they're seeing is in Kugane, and so it made little sense not to finally share.

Elidibus was eager to ask all sorts of questions about their destination. Emet-Selch, jaded, worldly (or so he would like to pretend) said little other than to sigh, and acquiesce to the trip. As though Altruoix couldn't spy the way he stands up a little straighter, leans in a little closer as he eyes the familiar tickets in his hand. As if he wasn't currently dressed to the nines with his arm encircling Altruoix's waist as they walk across the city.

 _My Hero_ , Emet-Selch practically shouts as he allows himself to be led towards the Prima Vista's airship landing. _My theater._

"You know," he slips in, casually, as Altruoix explains exactly _what_ dango is to Elidibus with a soft, rueful smile, "I commissioned this airship for the Majestic Theater Company. As a gift." He rests his weight against Altruoix as he looks up at it, brow furrowing just so. "It warms my heart to know Jenomis is still up there, stoking the fires of sedition with his plays."

He pauses for effect. Waits for Altruoix to huff his assent to continue.

"...what, did you think I merely enjoyed the arts?" He raises his arm, sweeping it towards the skyline. "What better way to encourage my empire's fall than to subtly encourage such dissent?"

"Not everything has to have an ulterior motive, you know." Altruoix flashes the tickets at the shuttle pilot, who moves to let them aboard the craft. "Some things may just _be_."

Indeed, though Emet-Selch gives Altruoix a knowing look as they seat themselves in their box, he does not comment - at least, not about the choice itself. He’s perfectly happy to whinge on about the people below, the way things were done in his heyday, and the exhaustive amount of times he has seen the _Zodiac Braves Story_. 

It’s a comfortable nothingness song, filled with the rumble of the filling theatre, the hum of the airship’s engines, and the musical lilting that only the ascian can bring. It only stops when Emet-Selch interrupts his train of thought to comment about the choice of drink the Warrior pulls from his satchel. 

“Ah. Wonderful. You’ve managed to choose something less than disgusting this time.” Emet-Selch conjures up a glass. Holds it up for a fill. 

Elidibus, who’s been slyly smiling this whole time, gives up trying to suppress his mirth and breaks into chuckles as he looks on. 

“What?” With a put-upon sigh, he shakes his glass for emphasis, ice clinking. Altruoix, laughing too, pours as the lights go down. “I shan't let you keep it all to yourself. That would be a tragedy _truly_ worthy of the stage.”

Of course, this particular play is no tragedy - not entirely, at least - and Altruoix knows it enough that he lets his focus wander. Elidibus surely has seen a play before, but it’s been lost to time. He’s still taking his first steps beyond duty, stumbling, unsure - anything frivolous would have been part of an act itself. Now, no longer a player on the stage, he can simply _look_ , and leaning back in his seat with his shoulder pressed to Altruoix’s he does just that.

“Is there not always a hero?” he comments, as Altruoix plucks the tie from his hair and smoothes its strands. 

“Mmm. There are many other plays. Many other stories.” Emet-Selch pulls himself from his own reverie to reply, knocking Altruoix’s hand away briefly to muss Elidibus’s hair instead, though Altruoix can hardly blame him for it. His hair fluffs up in such a _delightful_ way, spilling down his back and over the shoulders of the matching suit. “This choice was _entirely_ intentional, hero.”

“Not everything has to have an ulterior motive,” Elidibus repeats, lips curling. Smug. “Lying does not become you, Warrior of Light.”

“Oh, shush.” hands now free, Altruoix sets himself upon Emet-Selch’s hair next, tugging him by what was once the only white forelock into a kiss. “There’s still some parts left.”

  
  


They’re still there when, after the theater has largely emptied out at the end, Jenomis Lexentale visits to find out just who had bought out the Imperial suite. It was so rare to see it filled, on account of the cost. Anyone willing to take it for one of their most popular shows was owed a personal visit.

He walks into a scene he definitely is _not_ supposed to witness. The teasing at some point during the third act had become increasingly physical and the box’s occupants now lie tangled with each other in a way Jenomis struggles to understand. 

What he does realize, though, is exactly _who_ is being used as the smallest man’s seat cushion, and he is _mortified_.

“Ah, Sir Altruoix!” He backs up to the box’s door. “Truly, I am sorry for interrupting your--”

“Jenomis?” Altruoix sits up, hastily. With an offended grunt the other man, half on top and half below, rolls off and onto the floor, limbs splaying out in hilarious fashion. He looks terribly familiar, though the playwright cannot exactly place why. “No, no! You’re not interrupting anything. We were about to see ourselves out. But since you’re here…”

“I just thought to thank you for attending,” Jenomis says, with a wave. He supposes he should not be so embarrassed, considering the things Altruoix had seen of himself, but this hardly felt like quid pro quo. “And I hope it was to your liking.”

Altruoix is standing now, with his friend in the white suit carefully collecting his flyaway hair into a ponytail. The warrior turns, procuring a lavender ribbon from his own suit pocket, and helps to tie it back once more.

“It was quite the story,” the man says. “To take a simple faerie tale and weave such classical influence with the universal tale of the heroic journey...one must needs be quite talented to perform such a feat.”

Altruoix grins toothily at this. Even knowing he means no harm, Jenomis finds it _just_ the side of uncanny. It lowers so quickly to a normal smile, though, that he wonders if he’s imagined it all.

“Upstaging me as always - oh, should introduce you. Jenomis cen Lexentale, playwright and owner of the Majestic Theater Company and Prima Vista both. Jenomis, my friends - Elatha,” the man in white bows, all formalities, “and Hades.”

The man on the floor rolls over, runs a hand through his hair, and looks like a spooked chocobo at Jenomis. Altruoix nudges him with his foot.

“Hullo,” Hades manages to croak. He slowly picks himself up, as if he is trying very hard not to be noticed. Now that he’s upright Jenomis is _sure_ he knows him from _somewhere_. The face, the voice -- they’re at the edge of his recollections. A relative of someone he’s met, perhaps.

He shuffles away the thought for now. “Please,” he says. “It’s just Jenomis Lexentale now. We have a permanent berth here, after all.” A pause. “I say, is your friend Hades all right? He looks quite nervous.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about him,” Altruoix replies, smoothly. As if the line had been well-rehearsed. “Hades is just a huge fan of your work. I don’t think he realized he’d be meeting you face to face. If I may be so bold,” he continues, “I hoped I’d run into you tonight. For his sake.”

“Not everything has to have an ulterior motive, eh?” Hades is slowly putting himself back together, though he still remains corpse-pale. “ _Well_.” Brusquely, he straightens his tailcoat.

“Yes. I am quite the fan, I suppose. Might we take this conversation elsewhere? I am _dying_ to know how you know our dearest Hero.”

The spark in his eyes is entirely worrisome. Altruoix side-eyes Hades, lips pursed. Their fingers interlock, and something unknowable passes between them.

He is _very_ sure he isn’t supposed to see this. But it, too, passes.

“A marvelous idea, Hades.” Elatha breaks the silence. “That is,” he turns to Jenomis now, with a smile bordering on smirk, “If you will have us?”

Jenomis could not possibly know what he was being roped into. Nothing good - that much is clear. 

But when the night is done, he will only regret that it is too fantastical a story to ever be properly penned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps i cant actually write jenomis it's been too long since i did ivalice  
> he is Generic Man


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an unexpected guest at court. Ascian AU.
> 
> Rating: T for Too bad I cut it off before the smut could happen
> 
> Chapter-Specific tags: a bit of blood I guess, Azem being a terrible person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have had this partway finished in my wips for ages. might as well use it.

**Day 4: Dance**

She is certainly a desirable thing - but then all the suitors are, primped and prettied, all vying for a place at his side. Yet for all the pomp they are but squabbling rats, wholly unworthy of him. What passes for beauty is sullied by their mortal scheming - none of them care for Solus zos Galvus, only for what they may gain by getting close.

As if knowing his heart she smiles serenely, curtsying as she recites her name and how much an honor it is to meet his acquaintance. The other girls titter among themselves. She is new, and has not attended a ball before, preferring the quiet solitude of the family manor to his raucous court parties. She says as much, dipping her head, before taking her leave. 

_Her companions will wish she'd stayed home_ , he thinks, watching her shadowless form retreat to the back of the group. _The prey has invited the predator to feast_.

It's _exhausting_ to humor their inane praise, but he plays his part. Curtsies and bows are exchanged. The ball begins. The band plays.

Solus finally corners the newcomer by the banquet table, where she’s picking through the savory canapes.  
  
“What a surprise.” He swirls his wine glass, tone conversational, but low - just the Emperor talking discreetly to yet another eager suitor maneuvering about his court. “I did not think you’d so quickly tire of pestering Lahabrea.”

The noblewoman turns, then sighs wistfully, her gaze cast to the couples on the dance floor. Long manicured nails pick at the hem of her sleeve. 

A flash of memory shares as he snags her hands, head bowing before leading her amongst the others in the song.

_Layered chiming turns discordant between two robed figures, escalating into screeches of shattering crystal. The 14th claws apart pages of research as a lesser looks on, trembling._

_ <<YOU KNOW BETTER, -------! TO USE SUCH AN UNTESTED THING, BENEATH MY VERY NOSE-->> _

“We had a disagreement.” She matches his steps easily - though she appears to try and wrestle the lead before thinking better of it. “We mutually agreed to part ways.”

_He’s worsening, and I cannot stop it._

“He reaches to wound Her more deeply than any of us.” 

“I’ve notified Igeyorhm. Perhaps she may reach him.” They break contact, clapping for the band. “But I’ve taken much of your time already, your Radiance. There are others awaiting your ear, I’m sure.” 

“Tch.” His arm encircles her waist, pulling her back. “I must admit, my dear, that I’ve taken quite a liking to you. Walk with me a while?” 

The ladies behind them are muttering. She turns, covering her mouth with a blush.

“I’d be honored, your Radiance.” 

\----

All pretense is dropped when they reach the terrace. Solus zos Galvus slumps over the railing and the noblewoman leans against him, burying her fingers in his hair to massage his scalp.

"You can't be arsed to attend meetings, but will spend hours at these things." She shakes her head, incredulous at the choice. "They are _below_ you, dearest Emet-Selch."

“True. But I prefer their inanity to Nabriales’s.”

“Hmph.” A frown. It looks Wrong on her. “He does his part, the same as any of us.”

“So you’ve broken it off with Lahabrea, and come to pester _me_ instead.” He pointedly ignores the insinuation. She laughs.

“Come now, dearest. I merely jest. Yes, I’m here for _you_ .” The final word turns low, a subsonic blurring of speech and warbling chime. “To see you here, having to _tolerate_ these _things_ vying for your attention...it’s too much to bear.”

“What else would you have me do?” Emet-Selch’s eyes are wide, sad. His perfect lips curled in a kicked puppy pout.

“You know _precisely_ what I would have you do, _ <<hearth keeper>> _.” 

He shudders - in fear or pleasure, none can say. The thing beneath the unfortunate woman’s borrowed flesh _sneers_. Its claws draw lines of red as she tears off his coats.

 **_“We always-”_ ** One works its way down to his pant line. The Emperor is no longer shuddering. He _squirms_ . **_“-work in pairs.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they had sex on the balcony and azem was VERY LOUD so EVERYONE WOULD KNOW THEY WERE BOINKING


	5. A match made in Amaurot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tired but it turns out the gposing was almost as tiring as writing i put on my clown wig and makeup
> 
> Literally no rating or chapter specific tags, it's a screenshot set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rivals to lovers over a stupid tree we love to see it

**Day 5: A match made in Amaurot**

It was, of course, a public space. But you'd be hard pressed to call it anything but _their_ tree.


	6. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn around, Azem. He's waiting. He's always been waiting.
> 
> Rating: E for I give up I can't make any more jokes  
> Chapter-specific tags: Angst and Fluff

**Day 6: Intimacy**

Altruoix is a man of contradictions. He yearns to be close, to show others how much he _cares_ , but he is so Afraid.  
It’s familiar to Emet-Selch, though no less infuriating - the Warrior so thoroughly _his_ yet not. There yet not. With his hands he writes reality and carves a gorge so that none may touch him.  
He is afraid he will hurt them if they touch. Emet-Selch thinks it’s far too late for that, he’s already taken an axe of light through the chest, but there’s no fixing such irrationality.

That chasm yawns wide now as the Warrior rests in bed beside him. Elidibus is sound asleep. His colleague does not mind that gap. He fills it with the waters of his own abyss until it’s a great river, filled with all the sorrow and hope he can muster for past and future.   
Elidibus and Altruoix swim to those depths together. Emet-Selch sits on the bank, and watches.

He has never been able to truly keep up with Azem. It’s a bitter realization he came to during the Sundering, when Azem, one step ahead - always a step ahead, always to the next project, the next destination - gave his all to forestall their doom. He did not have time to think of what the consequences might be. What a thoughtless word or deed might do.

Impulsive. Reckless. _Right_. 

He’d undid those magics of enervation just enough. Watched as the Unsundered had slipped through the opening he’d created with a regretful smile.  
Even as reality fractured, Azem refused to let him give chase.

“Slow down.” The words slip from Emet-Selch before he has the chance to stop his tongue from matching those wandering thoughts. Altruoix shifts, cracking open one bleary eye. He’s been awake this whole time, despite appearances.

“Say again?”

Emet-Selch frowns, lips pursed. Then, yanks Altruoix close so that their noses are nearly touching.   
He cannot fill the chasm like Elidibus. He does not need to.

“You think so loud and so fast.” he gripes. The earth rumbles. “That I cannot _possibly_ sleep for the racket.” 

Altruoix blinks, now. Looks vaguely shocked and quite a bit mortified at the revelation. Emet-Selch cannot help but give a low breathy laugh, crow’s feet wrinkling in his amusement.

 _He hadn’t known. Possibly hadn’t ever known - too driven, too concerned with those around him to look at where he was_ **_himself_ ** _.  
_ _All Emet-Selch had to do was say the word, and Azem would turn back. Grab his hand._

“Stay, you foolish Hero.” _Don’t run away again._

“Okay.” The rumbling of the earth grows until it’s a crescendo of noise, dirt and death and _life_ groaning to cover the gap with a bridge. Altruoix presses their foreheads together. Azem slows to a stop. Holds out his hand.  
 _Come here. I won’t._

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please tell these idiot men that they love each other neither of them will make a move


	7. Lovers / Stargazing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars of sunspots across battered flesh. Pinpricks of light dashed across nothingness. This is what was meant to be.
> 
> Rating: NSFW, Implied sex and soul sex :^)
> 
> Chapter-Specific tags: soft as fuck, soul sex, anal sex, anal fingering, screenshot (tasteful)

**Day 7: Lovers / Stargazing**

The Warrior of Light radiates light on the battlefield, a beacon for all to follow. Terrible. Beautiful.

Which makes it even more special when he’s here, guiding only Emet-Selch - molten against the starfield of his soul.  
They fit together perfectly, despite what they’ve become. Despite the ordeals that have set them scattering across the cosmos since the supernova of the Sundering. Altruoix slips himself into that Azem-shaped hole in Hades’s chest and it  _ doesn’t matter _ that this is not the man from his dreams. He fits and Hades  _ clings _ to him.

Altruoix lets him - his warmth flaring as Hades explores every ilm of of his body and when he presses, insistently, at the edge of his soul he  _ opens _ to reveal streams of power heady with plasmoid love ensconced with wings of fire.

_ I understand.  _ Hades paws at him and Altruoix laughs, breathless, as he carves him open and fills each trough with violet-gold-black.  _ When I was young, I prayed to Azeyma too. _

The idea that Altruoix might pray to  _ himself _ sends Hades reeling, rumbles of amusement joining with the Warrior’s in cthonic song only they may understand as they tumble, gravity flailing about until it strengthens, centers - on them. 

The order to  _ move  _ is less said, more felt than anything else. Altruoix moves. He moves atop Hades and Hades joins in, gentle rolling like the hills about Amaurot and it is so  _ right _ . This is  _ right. _

_ We’re worthy _ . Altruoix finds the inside of Hades too and touches, presses - in sync with the movements of their hips.  _ We’re gods too. And when the time comes-- _

He’s howling, unraveling. Hades sobs with each clench as Altruoix  _ ends _ him from both sides. Sunspots descend on him as brightness fractals into galaxies in Hades’s void.

_ \--We will  _ **_prove_ ** _ it to you. _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was such a fun week! I hope you enjoyed reading this stuff as much as I enjoyed making it and thank you so much to Cocori for hosting #emetwolvalentione2021 ;_;


End file.
